perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Quest
New Dailies for 2015 - Arc Forums * Check In - Event Calendar on top right of screen. Gives items and a small amount of XP (Level 80: 64,860 out of 3,875,270 (1.7%). Level 91: 83,720 out of 13,394,199)Forums As of the end of 2017, Check In War Avatar packs were untradeable, but if a player bought tradeable C Packs with untradeable ones in inventory, the tradeable ones would stack onto the untradeable, potentially losing the player millions of coin. Teleacoustic, Mystical Pill, Attendance Sheet, Reflective Shard and Special, Teleport Stone and Incense, Primordial and Barbaric Blood, Hyper XP Stone, Angel of Wishes and Guardian Scroll all count as Ingredients for the purposes of adding them to a Cupboard stash, so it is well worth purchasing at least one Cupboard Stone for storing these items, Cupboard Stones being much cheaper than either Bank or Inventory Stones. Whether or not Check In gives XP to equipped Genies, as combat XP always does, and Quest XP almost never does, is still unproven. Either it did in 2016 and did not in 2017, or perhaps the genie must have been within a certain level differential to the character wearing it. * Daily Quests Category * Roll Call (automatic; one might say mandatory except one can simply not collect the reward) * Jolly Old Jones from 20 to 80. Moneymaking quests every day; the rewards increase with level. just northeast of Sirry Wine Camp. The dragon form cannot of course fight or use spells, summon or ride a mount, or fly. But a Venomancer can summon combat pets, and presumably players can summon fashion pets]] * Bounty Hunter * Crazy Stone * Lucidsilver Envoy * Lucidgold Envoy * Faction Base quests. Only give XP after level 90, whereupon the monsters will be in the icy Northwest of Perfect World, north and east of Thousand Streams; before that the Base Quests (BQ) give zero XP. Each of two gives a little over a quarter of the Seasonal Harbinger, and a little less than half of Delicious Soup. Wandering Artist only gives 5,000 XP, and is lengthy, but can be done at any level after 30. * Paperclip for Villa (not recommended) Advanced Level * Sharp Spear Kwei Foo: Treasure Hunting. Character level 60+. 30 minute time limit, physical attack monsters appear instantly after dig. * Seasonal Harbinger: Fall's Fall; Level: 80 - 99. Level 100 ??? enemies that hit like soft pillows (163 physical) but have 72k HP and very high defense. Town Portal used at Flag Hill, Broken Bow Bluff or even Bengal Ridge ends up at North Archosaur. It gives EXP to Genies. * Delicious Soup; Level 83 - 96, 339,885 XP, 67,977 Spirit. The prerequisite is level capped: "Archosaur Mailman", 83-90. There will be a Cougaret near the Untamed Warrior, most likely. If you can tank it in some way, talk to the Warrior and get the quest while it is hitting you, and you will not waste a kill. You can cast Town Portal or use Teleport Incense at the Cougaret area after digging for wood and you will arrive in Sirry Wine Camp where Yeh is. The Dragon form has 8.1 m/sec move speed + current speed buffs (Tiger counts as a form which Dragon replaces, so no speed boost remains). * Critical Repair; Level: 85 - 96, 383,775 XP, 76,755 Spirit. Prerequisite: The Couple. Both from Immolation Camp Leader * South Barrier Village Crisis; Level: 87 - 96, 245,340 XP, 49,068 Spirit, from Jewelcraftsman Ni. Prerequisites: (from Tailor Yun) Soft Feather > Hard Bones > Undine Mystic . The XP is given merely for the killing of 10 Headless Knight-Captains.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7SVIKpcQHE The following Wanted Order quest is 196,272 more XP. The quest can be obtained on one day, and completed on the next, but even though Wanted Orders remain in inventory, a Wanted Order from the day before yesterday can no longer be used. Finding the exact location of the bandits is problematic; the key is being very precise about the center of the red zone; with all those flashing lights from a quarter mile away, it seems as though the Bandit should show up as soon as you enter the red zone. Cast this impression aside; the quest wants you precisely in the center of the red zone, and this can be difficult to discern. You will probably have to compare the quest map to the real map, possibly repeatedly. As long as you end up at the exact point, it does not matter if you are flying; this will usually be a hindrance rather than a help, but it might be preferable if there are many enemies at the spot, which is unusual but can happen. The quest map can only be dismissed with the Esc key. You may have to click on the bandit to get the activation popup for the handcuffs. The bandit "dies" when bound; blame it on the Blacksmith. Town Portal in the Boundless Grasslands or Wanderlust Peak will move the character to East Barrier Village. Anecdotal evidence indicates that activating the handcuffs while mounted or flying was previously impossible, but was patched in. * Patrol the Streams]; Level: 90 - 96. Prerequisite: The Coming Disaster. Each step begins with a teleport to a new spot; run to the other end. One or more mobs spawn; kill them and use the Quest Tracker to run to the exact end point. On the ledge that runs next to the Elder, use the Quest Tracker to run to each of three points and stop briefly until your presence is noted by the game. XP is based on the number of monsters killed; 60,000 XP and 12,000 Spirit each, maximum seven.http://www.pwdatabase.com/pwi/quest/31908 * Vengeful Troops 93-96; 15 min time limit. The Vengeful Troops are tightly packed and very aggressive. They hit much harder than the Harbinger mobs, but have much less defense. Light armor users will probably need a way to pull them singly; Wizards and Psychics probably cannot do this quest. Venomancers and Mystic pet users can cancel their pets and pull singles; Clerics can heal a lot and then let loose a Spark bomb. The southwest corner of the giant army is probably the best for pulling, but beware of the Glacial Seeds behind. However, much more XP (524,520 XP, 104,904 Spirit) than the other non-Harbinger quests. Forget about what 1337s say about flying there or back (unless you are one, of course); you will almost certainly want a ground mount to get there and a Town Portal to get back, to save time. Prereq: Snowy Village: The Memory (Ping Juyan - 150 958 ) > Cenotaph > Little Feng's Belonging (sic) > Icewind Flower (The Icewind Flowers take 30 seconds to gather and 30 seconds to respawn). You can of course cancel the followup quest, Camp in Glacier, from Ping Juyan once Vengeful Troops is enabled. Public Quest Squad quests Shattered Cloud Island 60-80 * Rotflesh Trench 95+ * Woodland Elegy - Shattered Cloud Island 100+ * Shadowtide Camp Morai * In Morai, at 446 590, Shroud Knight Synea NPC offers daily quests for characters level 95 and above. Rebirth * Primal World quests, Awakened characters only = Temporary or currently inactive = Ninth Anniversary * Big Bad Bounty Hunter . Reward, Anniversary Statue (Homestead?) Cancelled * Raising Baby Wukong Talk to Mrs. Zoologist (southeast Archosaur) to get an inventory item, talk to her again to teleport to "The Past", right click on the item, wait for ten minutes in an instance, and then dig, for xp (about the same as Crazy Stone, but free) and many items from the PW Promotions Agent, such as unique level 8 gems with higher bonuses than normal level 9 ones. Links * Primal World Daily Quests- (Video Walk-Thru) PWI Lost City 4-25-14 Category:Quests Category:Daily Quests Category:Events